A photo information providing service to store images, such as photographs, on the side of a server connected to a network and to make the images available to an individual or more than one individual is now provided. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a photo information providing service configured in such a manner so as to store images as well as spot information, such as shooting locations of the images, into a server and to provide spot information on a specified spot to a navigation device. This configuration enables a user, for example, to move to the shooting location accurately.
Incidentally, a large number of images are stored in a server providing the photo information providing service. Also, content providers per se that provide the photo information providing service are increasing recently. Hence, because a myriad of images are available on the network, it is necessary to use a function to filter images to those the user wishes to use.
However, the configuration to filter images by specifying a spot as in Patent Literature 1 described above makes it difficult for a user to filter images unless he specifies a spot. Further, even when the user specifies a spot, images he wishes to view may not be stored for the specified spot.